Normal
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Too many people doing time travel and now poor Ichigo seemed to be the only normal one left. Why did his friends keep blabbering about the future like they know it? And why the hell this brown haired man keep patting his head and treating him like he was the most precious thing in the universe?


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author****'****s Note**: Here is another one of my projects, enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Reject.**

The tide of the final war between the soul reaper and the Quincy quickly changed into the soul reaper favor with the arrival of one Kurosaki Ichigo.

In less than nine days, the war came to an end.

They won. The Vandenreich lost.

But instead of celebrating their victory, they were mourning as if they were the one who lost.

Indeed they had won, but it came with such a great price.

Kurosaki Ichigo took down the emperor of the Vandenreich by himself with a single technique. A technique that was even greater than his Final Getsuga Tenshou.

The price that he had to pay was more than just losing his power.

He smiled for one last time and mouthed, "Farewell…"

Before he completely perished right in front of their eyes.

There was absolutely no trace left of him, the only evidence that he was once there was the dead body of Juha Bach that he killed with his greatest technique.

So, even as they stood victoriously against their completely annihilated enemies, it had no meaning.

They've lost the most important person.

Kurosaki Ichigo… A delightful son, a good brother, a nice friend, a great protector, a brave hero… He was like the moon that shone in the darkest night, his light tearing apart the darkness.

"Rest in peace, Kurosaki Ichigo." Said the new head captain, Kyoraku Shinsui. He took off his hat and bowed his head in respect to where the war hero once stood. Behind him, his lieutenant, Ise Nanao, also bowed her head in respect.

The second division captain and her lieutenant, Soi fon and Marechiyo Omaeda, although heavily injured, they also bowed their head in respect for the orange haired hero. Beside them, Shihoin Yoruichi gazed in sadness.

The captain of the third division and the lieutenant of the fourth division also followed the head captain and bowed their head in respect to the fallen hero.

Hirako Shinji, with blood still dripping from his head, gazed to the place where the teenager once stood. He shook his head and muttered lowly, "You fool…"

Beside him, his lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, sobbed in sadness at the lost.

Not too far from there, Kuchiki Byakuya stood with his stoic face. "Kurosaki Ichigo… You were an insolent and reckless human, but you fought very bravely in this war, you had earned my utmost respect for that." And the Kuchiki clan head also bowed his head in respect to the hero.

"Damn it, Ichigo… Dying on us and make Rukia crying like this… You bastard!" Cursed Renji while comforting Rukia who was sobbing in despair on her knees now.

Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro gazed sadly on the place where the hero once stood while putting a comforting hand on his lieutenant shoulder.

Komamura Sajin and Iba Tetsuzaemon also bowed their head in respect to the hero.

Both of the captain and lieutenant of the ninth division bowed their head in respect and sadness to the place where Kurosaki Ichigo once stood.

The shortest captain gritted his teeth and balled his hands until the knuckles turned white. "You died before you even called me captain Hitsugaya for once… Damn it, Kurosaki…"

"Ichigo…" Tears were flowing freely from the Rangiku eyes, it felt just like when she lost Gin.

"Ken-chan…" Called the pink haired girl who sat on the eleventh division captain shoulder.

"Yeah, Yachiru?"

"Will Ichi-chan never played with us ever again?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah…" His voice was rough but there was unmistakably a hint of sadness in it.

Out of all the people that stood there, the twelfth division captain and his lieutenant seemed to be the only one without sadness, anger, or even respect to the fallen hero. There was only a feeling of disappointment in losing a worthy subject to research.

Three former Xcution members along with Shiba Kukaku and Shiba Ganju mourned silently for the hero.

"Fuck! You broke your promise, Kurosaki… You said that you would fight me one more time…" Trailed the blue haired Arrancar while cursing. He had came to Soul Society with Urahara Kisuke and two of Kurosaki human friends in order to give the Vandenreich king a taste of his fist after he along with the other three helped all the hollows that the Vandenreich captured to escape. Both of the former Tres Espada had expressed their wish to aid him in battling the Vandenreich king but unfortunately both of them were not in a condition to do so with one of them need a rest while the other was still in her child form.

Urahara Kisuke took his stripped hat and bowed his head, silently cursing and blaming himself for everything that happened to the orange haired teenager. He shuddered to think what the boy father and sisters will do to him when they found out that the orange haired boy was already dead.

Sado Yasutora was also mourning for his best friend in silence.

Ishida Uryuu, the only Quincy with mixed bloodline left in the world. He turned his back to Juha Back right when he got the chance. Apparently, he never intended to betray his friends and only waiting for the chance to kill Juha Bach on the right moment.

"As if I would betray my friends to the like of you. I was only waiting for the right moment to kill you. I will make you pay for what you did to my mother!" He had said with a cold fury in his eyes before unleashing a barrage of arrows to the Vandenreich king.

Aizen Sousuke, a traitor to Soul Society, one of the special war potentials, the person who dare to refuse Juha Bach offering for a place in the Quincy army. In a desperate moment, he was released to aid Soul Society to fight against the Vandenreich.

The man hand was clutched to his chest. The hole in his heart that was filled with the existence of Kurosaki Ichigo became empty once more. It felt even more lonelier than before.

Inoue Orihime, the girl with the crush on Kurosaki Ichigo. She just stood there without moving, her eyes are wet with tears and crying.

She opened her mouth and said softly, "I never got the chance to really tell you that I've always love you, Kurosaki-kun. Not that it matters anymore though…" More fresh tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Without you, this world… Had no meaning anymore."

The girl with the godlike power spread her arms widely.

An alarmed look came from a few people.

"Inoue-san, what are you…"

"**I reject!"**

'_It seemed that I'm really a selfish person, Kurosaki-kun… But I can't bear to lose you. I just can't.'_

"I reject your dead. I reject this stupid war. I reject this world reality!" She shouted uncharacteristically.

Shun Shun Rikka started to shine brightly, making all thirty four people that stood in that place raised their hand to shield their eyes.

Following Shun Shun Rikka, as if responding to the deepest wish of the people there, the dead looking Hogyoku in the brown haired man chest also started to shine.

The combination of the lamenting light from Inoue Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka and Aizen Sousuke's Hogyoku bathed the entire place in a blinding white.

_One more time…_

_Only for you…_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

* * *

**Author****'****s Note**: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. See you next chapter!


End file.
